Vandalized Heart
by Illusions of A Dreamer
Summary: Two artists, one canvas. Two players, one ball. As their fingers intertwined, they realized that their hearts were vandalized with the other's name. Will they have their future as one? Warning: Fem Kuro, AU-ish, Nice Akashi, AkaxFem!Kuro
1. Prologue

**Vandalized Heart**

**Warning:** Fem Kuro, AU, Nice Akashi, AkaxFem!Kuro

Two artists, one canvas. Two players, one ball. As their fingers intertwined, they realized that their hearts were vandalized with the other's name. Will they have their future as one?

* * *

_"You wrote your name on my heart, without my permission. Pay for it."_

_"I never thought that I'll meet an empress."_

* * *

**Prologue.**

_ 5:28 am, Sunday._ Sure it was early, and most of the teenagers would be found snoring, but you can find one 12 year old red haired. , Akashi Seijuro, the feared co-captain of Teiko's Basketball Club.

There he was, alone in a huge room. Rays of sunlight found its way through the open windows as the emperor continued to paint; his brush barely touching the canvas, which was filled with darkness. Colors? It was just plain black and white. A painting that shows the captain's feelings that will never be known to anyone.

On the canvas, you can see an emperor, a twisted one, sitting on his throne in a very dark room. Sure it was beautiful, but you can tell that it is filled with sadness.

Meanwhile, there was a girl, one with teal hair, would be found walking along the corridors of their house, or rather mansion. She carries a bag, filled with cans of spray paint and went to the room she calls her 'studio', just next to her bedroom. She grabbed a black spray paint and started to do her thing, right on the wall.

On the other side of the room, 'Kuroko Tomoyo' was written in big, elegant letters, which was dark blue in color. Kuroko Tomoyo, the only daughter of the Kuroko family, is a polite and beautiful young lady. She is indeed smart and talented, not to mention sporty too. Her icy blue hair reaches her mid-back, her height being average and her big round eyes, the same color as her hair, made her look like a doll.

Although she's such a beauty, she was always mistaken as ghost. She is almost invisible, thanks to her weak presence. Once she finished her painting, she hurriedly fixed her materials and took a bath. By the time she was downstairs, coming from the 3rd floor of their 'house', her father was already there.

**"Good morning Dad, Mom."**,she greeted while kissing their cheeks.

**"Ah! Good morning, my princess. Are you excited?"**, he asked. Tomorrow would be Tomoyo's first day of middle school, though she is a week late already. They just got back to Japan the day before, the reason why she would be attending school late.

And she answered **"Nothing special Dad.", **still in her poker face.

That's when her mother spoke up,** "Teiko is a nice school, I heard. I'm sure you'll do well there."**

_'Teiko ,huh? No matter where on earth it is, I always do well. Better I suppose.'_ she thought with little bitterness.

* * *

The said red head's phone vibrated. He fished out the cellular phone out of his pocket and checked out the message. As he read the message, his face showed a bit of surprise but it broke to a gentle smile, instead of his usual smirk.

**New Message: I just heard.**

**From: Midorima Shintaro**

_**"Akashi, there would be a new student. Kuroko Tomoyo, I think."**_


	2. 1- See her again

**Vandalized Heart**

**Chapter 1-The New Student**

She was in the middle of creating another masterpiece when she was interrupted by a knock, one of the maids was sent to call their precious princess. **"Tomoyo-sama, breakfast is ready."**, the maid said while bowing. However the gesture quite irritated Tomoyo. But she replied anyway, **"Ah, thank you. I'll go down in a few minutes."**

She did her morning routine, and went down for breakfast as usual, but without her Dad this time. _'Not here again huh? Must have been another emergency meeting.' _she thought while making her way to their dining table, wherein 12 people would fit. She greeted her Mom with a small smile.

This 'she' is none other than Kuroko Tomoyo, the only child of Kuroko family. Her height falls at 160 cm, and maybe a cup B too. Yes, she's just 12 years old and she is that developed. But she never boasted about anything at all. For her, everything is just repeating. Nice people will come, find out her social status then everything will change. It's just the same. There was even a time when she hated being a rich kid. She just hates attention given by those people that only likes her because she's rich. She's a petite girl but this did not become a hindrance for her in terms of sports. She can play volleyball and basketball, she also takes interest in shogi and chess. But among the mentioned games, she likes basketball the most. Although she is a girl, she is rather a good player, better than other boys, she fits in the same level as the first stringers of her new school. Teiko's basketball club is pretty much famous after all. They won the Nationals before a countless times.

After eating, she bid her Mom farewell and got ready for her first day. And she silently wished, _'I hope I can find something interesting, my life is quite boring after 3rd grade.'_ and heaved a sigh.

* * *

Akashi Seijuro, on the other hand already arrived at Teiko, although it's still early. He decided to do some warm-ups before the other players come because by the time they arrive, he would need to supervise everyone. The moment the coach saw his abilities, he was soon appointed as the Vice Captain of the team. But he knows that he will become the Captain soon because of Nijimura-sempai's situation.

Akashi is noticeably in a good mood. Those who witness a good-mood-Akashi all sighed in relief. Afterall, the words 'mad' and 'Akashi' in one sentence will scare the hell out of everyone.

Soon enough, players started to arrive and the crowed thickens. Midorima Shintarou, their shooting guard arrived, holding a pair of giant scissors, followed by a very tall player with purple hair, Murasakibara Atsushi, and a tanned player with a big grin on his face, Aomine Daiki. The moment they saw their sadist co-captain, they immedietly thanked Kami-sama for letting them be safe for today, but still they wonder what could make the feared Akashi happy. Although they are not that close to one another yet, they get along just fine. Mostly because they often meet at practices and play against the other.

**"Aka-chin~ What brought you a good mood?"** Atsushi asked.

**"Nothing. Why don't you start your training?"** the sharp tone in his voice made the 3 vibrant-colored-boys flinch and hurriedly, they started their warm-ups. They looked back again at Akashi and saw him smile at his phone. They just shrugged their curiosity off and went back to their business.

* * *

Akashi entered Class 1-A, followed by Midorima. The red head is holding a black folder, the same he started to carry around when he became the class president. Once he reached his seat, he took a look at the one beside his and smiled a little before he sat down at his own. He opened the folder and read the contents which somewhat looked like the personal information about Kuroko Tomoyo.

Seeing this, Midorima then said in an amused tone, **"Seems like you're quite interested in her."**

Akashi didn't even bothered to look back at him and answered, **"I'm not interested. I just want to check up on her."** However, this answer made Midorima wonder_ 'Check up on her? Are they related to each other?!'._ Midorima decided to voice out his curiosity and asked, **"Are you and this Kuroko related?"** but he didn't get the chance to hear an answer as their homeroom teacher opened the door and greet them.

**"Ohayo, class. Take your seats, I have an announcement. As you can see, the seat in between Akashi and Midorima are vacant ever since the school has started. But today, you will meet your classmate!" **she excitedly said and the class started to wonder about the missing student.

_'I hope the student would be a girl!'_

_'Really?! I wonder if we'll get along...'_

The teacher cleared her throat and signaled to Kuroko **"Alright, please come in now. "**

The door opened slowly, making the students more excited... but seconds passed and they haven't seen anyone enter the room. Of course with the exception of a smiling Akashi Seijuro! How could he not notice the girl he had been waiting for two years?

**"Ano... I'm here."** the cold and sudden voice they heard made everyone scream, again with the exception of the red head. One of the students had the courage to ask **"S-since when have you been there?" **and only got a blank face and a short reply of **"A while."**

And everyone thought_, 'Just what is with this girl?!'_. Once again the teacher cleared her throat and asked Kuroko to introduce herself to everyone.

**"Ohayo, I'm Kuroko Tomoyo. It's a pleasure to meet all of you."** her sweet and soft voice made the boys blush, which surely irritated a certain sadist, and made the girls want to hug her right on the spot, somebody even squealed and shouted **"She's so cute!"**

Their adviser wanted to hear more about her new student but had to go, **"Well, I really want to stay here but... I have an important meeting with the other faculty members so I'll leave you guys here. Akashi, please take care of the class. Oh, and take care of Kuroko-chan too!" **The last part was said in somewhat hellish voice for a woman like her, and soon she slipped past the doors. Once, out of sight, the students immediately bombarded Kuroko numerous non-sense questions but was stopped when Akashi stood up and walked towards Tomoyo.

A command followed, paired with a warm smile reserved only for the girl standing before him. **"Take your seat, I will take care of this."** And so she did. She made her way towards her seat and arranged her books on the desk while the taller male stood in front of the whole class.

** "Kuroko Tomoyo, valedictorian in a high class school in America. She's been living there for 3 years- **_**although she should have been back 2 years earlier**_**, and 12 years old. Volleyball and basketball player."** His eyes were sharp, just like his favorite scissors, as if saying_** "Don't you dare lay a finger on her." **_Gathering up all the courage needed, a classmate from the last row _dared_ ask.

** "Uhm, ano? Why do you know so much about her? Do you know each other?"**

Seijuro raised a brow as if the question is as simple as 'Is the sky blue?' he answered, **"Know? I even lived with her before."** and his straight line of lips melted into a true smile as he looked at Tomoyo, the first true smile seen on his face eversince she left.

* * *

Helloooooo! To everyone reading this, thank you with all my heart.

I'm really not good at writing long chapters so, I am sorry. Also please forgive my transition style. I know how much it sucks.

Thank you so much. Specially to those who added this story to their favorites, those who followed me and this story, to the silent readers out there and to those who left a review! T^T I am so touched!

**Replies to the Reviews!**

**hitomi65**: Thank you!

**animefan106 : **Thank you~ Please continue supporting this story! Although I am not sure how I will keep the story interesting... :3

**Kuro no Hime-sama**: Here's the update! I'm sorry I'm really not used to writing long chapters :\

**Anonymous:** Thank you! I don't think I can keep up the not-so-perfect-Kuroko though.

**imKimTheWriter**: Thank you~ Yes, I think they are still young... so I will introduce them as a couple when they are in High Scho- Oops. I said too much spoilers :3 Anyway, I LOVE YOUR STORIES~ Please update them too~

**Kuro-Inazumi:** Hello! Please tell Akashi-kun and Kuroko-chan that here's the update! Thank you my dear messenger~

I think I will add some special chapters to this story :3 If you have suggestions, please don't hesitate to leave them in the review box, I would be really thankful.

Please keep supporting this story~

See you in the next update!

運命 Destiny. 錯覚 Illusion.


End file.
